tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Rannie Ponies
Ask Rannie Ponies is an Ask blog featuring a current cast of nine different fan-characters. They are all designed and owned by the Deviant Art user, Ranna-san Creation and Style The blog was created in March, 2012, as a means for Ranna-san to vent out any doodles that did not make the final cut. The Ask section was open from day one, and with the help of her friends, Ranna was able to accumulate a good amount of questions to get on with. The consistency of the art in the answers is varied. Most of the responses are sketches. An art shift early on saw all the images being done in Paint Tool SAI's crayon brush, giving it a more storybook like feel. All images are tagged as either 'Sketch' or 'Full Colour', allowing easier navigation between sketches and complete images. Main Cast The cast of characters includes a main set, as well as a sub-set of foal and genderbends. The current main character list, as well as a brief biography of each, can be found below: *Herp Derp : The main pegasus pony of the blog. She arguably commands most of the attention, being the most well known of the Ponies. She is a ponysona version of the blog creator, and is a great lover of Reptiles. She has three foals; Brik-a-Brak, Wooper Looper and Broken Butterfly. Her genderbend is Derp Herp. *Artemis : One of the only two Earth Ponies featured. Artemis is an American Paint Horse of unknown variation. It is revealed early into the blog's life that she is a Paladin Knight, despite her graceful apperance. She is known for being shy, yet able to give answers that wouldn't have been expected. She has no relation to any of the other Ponies. *Swansong : A forest living Unicorn, and elder sister to Black Swan. She's most famous for her singing. The most gentle of the group, and perhaps the most mysterious of the mares. She mainly keeps herself to herself, but would do anything to protect her younger brother. *Little Sparrow : The latest addition to the blog's stable. Little Sparrow is a Tobiano Paint Horse with a bit of a grudge against anypony taller than herself - which is most of them. She mainly spends her time in her shop, making and selling plushies - which is her special talent. Secondary Cast *Wooper Looper : Eldest child of Herp Derp. A fun-loving pink filly that specialises in amphibians. *Brik-a-Brak : Middle child of Herp Derp. A dappled youngster that spends time with tortoises. *Broken Butterfly : Also known as Bibi. Herp Derp's youngest child, and homage to Resident Evil. *Black Swan : Swansong's younger brother. A quiet but extremely powerful little unicorn foal. *Derp Herp : Herp Derp's genderbend. Specialises more on Pythons and Boas. Content Content is considered generally safe. It is labelled Safe for Work, and does not feature anything of an inappropriate nature, apart from mild to moderate cussing. It is purely for uploading and 'ask' questions, so does not contain any content from any other artist, unless otherwise stated. Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasi Category:Unicorn Category:Draw blog